


Something New

by sirenide (orphan_account)



Series: Trans!Hide Smut Collection [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirenide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki try something different. Something they'll definitely be trying again soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Hide loved the way Kaneki sounded like this, perched in Hide’s lap, curled over with his forehead pressed to Hide’s shoulder, tiny moans slipping from his lips uninhibited as Hide stroked his hand up and down. Hide's other arm wrapped around Kaneki's waist, holding him close and steady while Hide worked. Hide pressed a soft kiss to Kaneki's neck, and Kaneki let out another long, strained groan.

When they first explored each other like this, Hide was surprised at how vocal Kaneki could be in the heat of the moment. He'd expected Kaneki to bottle his reactions up the way he did everything else. He hadn’t anticipated the way Kaneki groaned low in his throat with no attempt to stifle it, or the way words of praise and encouragement poured from his lips, or the way he moaned -- no, nearly shouted Hide's name when he came.

Hide shivered at the memories, his hand giving an involuntary twist, and Kaneki moaned loudly -- as if on cue -- and dug his fingers into Hide's shoulders.

"H-hide," he gasped, voice tilting up in a whine. "I'm going to... I'm -- _ahn_ \-- wait, please."

Hide removed his hand instantly, moving both to rest on Kaneki's hips. He rubbed tiny circles in the skin there, listening patiently to the slowing of Kaneki's ragged breathing.

Kaneki's breaths were still ending in tiny whines, those soft, broken noises that Hide had quickly learned to adore, and that signalled just how close Kaneki was. Hide planted kisses along Kaneki's neck and collarbone, moving one hand to rub soothingly at Kaneki's lower back.

Kaneki nuzzled into Hide’s neck, humming contentedly when his breathing finally calmed. “Hide,” he sighed.

“Hm?” Hide asked, hand tracing up Kaneki’s spine, and smiled at the way Kaneki shuddered.

"Do you," Kaneki began, voice wavering. "Do you want to try something new?"

Hide stilled. Kaneki knew his boundaries, and had never pushed them -- or even approached them. He was always careful to ensure Hide was comfortable with whatever they did. Hide knew he had no reason to be nervous. But still...

He felt the soft press of Kaneki's lips against his shoulder, and swallowed to wet his dry tongue before answering. "What did you have in mind?" Hide drawled, hoping he sounded seductive.

Kaneki’s cheeks darkened with embarrassment, despite their activities moments earlier. “There’s something… I read about and… I’ve been wanting to try,” he explained softly, lifting his head from Hide’s shoulder.

Hide must have looked apprehensive, because as soon as Kaneki lifted his gaze to Hide’s face, he rushed to explain further.

“It’s not -- there’s no… penetration. If that’s what you’re… I know you don’t --” Kaneki flushed darker, glancing away from Hide and fumbling over his words. Hide smiled to himself and leaned forward to cut Kaneki off with a quick peck to his lips.

“I trust you,” Hide assured when he pulled away.

Kaneki blinked at him, then broke into a smile. He leaned in to press another kiss against Hide’s lips, wrapping his arms around Hide’s neck to pull him closer. Kaneki groaned when Hide’s arms slipped around his waist, but pulled away before the kiss could deepen.

"Hand me the lube?" he asked timidly.

Hide reached across the bed to grab their bottle from the bedside table and passed it to Kaneki. But instead of opening the bottle like Hide had expected, Kaneki moved from his lap, and gestured for Hide to move as well.

"Turn like this -- yeah. There." Kaneki guided Hide to lie on his side, facing away from Kaneki. He felt Kaneki shift to lie beside him and a hand brush his neck reassuringly.

Hide heard the click of the lube cap opening, and glanced over his shoulder. Kaneki was propped up on his elbow, pouring lube into one hand, and he began stroking himself just as Hide turned to watch. Kaneki sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the back of Hide’s neck.

Hide felt the heat coiling in his stomach as he watched Kaneki pleasure himself, hand gliding slowly up and down, and Hide’s own hand moved slowly down his stomach in response.

“Kaneki,” he whined when his fingers reached their destination, and Kaneki’s breath hitched on a wrecked moan. Hide shivered at the sound, biting his lip to hold in his own moans, and that seemed to finally snap Kaneki out of his daze.

He lifted his head and stilled the movements of his hand, then shifted closer, so his chest was pressed up against Hide’s back. He trailed small kisses along Hide’s shoulder and up the back of his neck, and Hide hummed in approval, letting his head fall forward to give Kaneki better access.

"Press your legs together -- like that," Kaneki whispered, and god his voice was hoarse and torn and it made Hide’s stomach lurch with need as he rushed to obey. He had a pretty good idea what Kaneki was planning now, and his heart was racing in anticipation.

He waited a moment, unable to see what Kaneki was doing, and then he felt _heat_ pressed against the back of his thighs and his breath caught in his throat.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable?" Kaneki asked, voice steady and serious.

Hide’s heart fluttered, and he was grateful for the concern, but right now he just wanted Kaneki to _move_.

Kaneki laughed, and Hide flushed when he realized he must have said that out loud. Kaneki kissed him softly at the base of his neck, and then pressed forward, sliding easily between Hide's legs. His hand came up to rest on Hide’s hip, holding him in place as he moved until his hips were flush against Hide.

"God, Hide," he whispered, and Hide's stomach flipped at the deep edge in his voice. His fingers dug into Hide’s hip, and he pressed his lips to Hide’s neck. "Is this okay?"

Hide shivered. "Yea -- ah." His voice cracked, and he licked his lips and tried again. "Yeah, it's okay. It's -- good. You can move."

Kaneki’s hand drifted down from Hide’s hip to press flat against his stomach, bracing Hide against him as he moved his hips back slowly. Hide leaned his head back, and Kaneki moved to capture his lips with his own as he thrust forward. He moaned into Hide’s mouth, and Hide drank the sound greedily.

Kaneki began moving in a steady pace, and his arm moved to wrap around Hide’s chest, pulling them closer together and holding Hide in place as he deepened their kiss. Hide fell into the rhythm, pushing back against Kaneki to meet him halfway. And then one of his thrusts moved higher to brush against Hide’s core, and it was Hide’s turn to gasp against Kaneki’s lips.

Hide broke away from the kiss as the sensation shot up his spine, down to his toes, and he wondered if he should say something, if he should tell Kaneki to do that again. But Kaneki was a quick learner, and he’d always had a keen eye for detail, and Hide didn’t need to say a thing. Kaneki angled his hips on the next thrust, and then every movement was sending sparks of pleasure shooting through Hide’s body.

Hide whined softly at the feeling, and that seemed to encourage him. Kaneki’s movements sped, and he tightened his arm around Hide’s chest, holding their bodies flush together.

“Hide, Hid-- ahn! _Hide_ ,” he gasped, breaths hot and heavy against Hide’s neck. He mouthed sloppy kisses against Hide’s skin, and when he grazed his teeth along Hide’s shoulder, Hide couldn’t control the shudder that ripped through him.

Hide reached behind him to grab Kaneki’s hip, guiding his movements as his other hand fisted in the bedsheets. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as his spine arched forward, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Kaneki moving between his thighs.

“H-Hide,” Kaneki sighed breathlessly. “Does it -- feel good for you?”

“Mm,” Hide hummed, too lost in sensation to find words. But Kaneki didn’t seem satisfied with that. His fingers traced down Hide’s side, across his hip, slowly toward the junction between his legs. When Kaneki parted him, Hide couldn’t stop the heavy moan that escaped him.

“Does it feel good?” Kaneki asked again, fingers circling but not quite touching the spot Hide wanted him to. Hide gasped, the breath catching in his throat when Kaneki just barely grazed his clit with his fingertip. “Hmm?” Kaneki hummed, still waiting for an answer.

“Ahh -- ah, yes, yes, _god_ Kaneki -- _fuck_.” He lost his ability to speak when Kaneki’s fingers moved with more purpose. Hide shuddered, drawing in a sharp breath and curling forward when Kaneki began tracing slow circles around his clit.

He pressed his legs tighter together and Kaneki let loose a ragged, guttural moan. “Hide, if you -- nn, like that… I’m going to --”

“Do it,” Hide ordered, tightening his legs again. “I’m close too, Ken, I’m so close, please just -- ahh!” He cut himself off with a moan when Kaneki’s fingers pressed harder into him, moving faster as he sped his thrusts. Hide arched his back, pressing his hips back against Kaneki and then suddenly he was shaking, spasming as his peak hit him hard.

His breath hitched in his throat and he shuddered through his orgasm, arching further and tilting his head back. But Kaneki kept moving, and just as he thought his peak was ending, it spiked again and another wave of pleasure washed over him.

“Ugh,” he groaned deep in his throat. “Ken, please, _please_.” Hide didn’t know what he was begging for, but he couldn’t stop. And then Kaneki’s hips were pressed flush against Hide’s, and his teeth were back on Hide’s shoulder and he was crying his release as he stiffened behind Hide.

Hide felt Kaneki pulse between his legs, and felt the warmth of his release running down his thigh, and used the sheet to wipe up the mess before it got anywhere else.

Kaneki pulled away and collapsed onto his back, trying to slow his heavy breathing. Hide rolled over, careful of the wet spot on the bed, and settled against him, letting his head rest against Kaneki’s chest. Kaneki’s arms came up to wrap around him, and Kaneki hummed happily.

“I take it we’re trying that again?” Hide laughed, and Kaneki made an embarrassed noise and buried his face in Hide’s hair. Hide smiled wider and pulled Kaneki closer against him.

They probably needed a shower. And they definitely needed to change the sheets. But that could wait, Hide decided.

For now, he was content to lay here, nestled against the most important person in his life, letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough trans!Hide on this website.
> 
> This fic is entirely self-indulgent and ~~I am only slightly sorry.~~ That was a lie, I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> Also I'm convinced that Kaneki is loud in bed, I mean have you seen how much that boy screams, come on, he's definitely the vocal one.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, and constructive criticism is always welcome, especially since I plan to write more HideKane porn because these boys have taken over my life.


End file.
